


Detention

by Felixeu_Hyung



Series: TBZ One-Shots [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Detention, Fluff, Football | Soccer, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Reunions, highschool, i hate american football, sunwoo plays soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixeu_Hyung/pseuds/Felixeu_Hyung
Summary: Two friends from elementary school meet again in detention.
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Series: TBZ One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100558
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Detention

It was six years that the two last saw each other, they split in fifth grade as they went to different middle schools. However, they didn't know that they went to the same high school. Haknyeon and Sunwoo had completely different schedules, but the same friend group. Surprisingly, they still never crossed paths, that is until one day at detention.

The time was 8:30 in the morning, Haknyeon busts through his geometry class, he missed the bus and had to wait for his dad to drive him to school. His teachers were all the strict ones, so of course, it was expected that Mrs. Park gave him the pink detention slip. Haknyeon just forgot about it until the end of the day when he was standing in front of room 127.

Sunwoo was in class early and his day was going great, but in Mrs. Choi's class, he decided to cuss out her daughter for annoying him. She handed him the slip and said, "if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all"

When Sunwoo got to room 127, there was one other boy and Mr. Kim, the dean of students. He chose to sit in the back near the door.

Mr. Kim stood up and walked to the exit, "you two are the only ones in here today, I have a meeting so you can leave at 4, don't destroy my room, see ya".

"Mr. K has always been nice, hasn't he?", the other boy spoke the truth, the teacher used to be the band instructor and was always the easygoing kind of person. Sunwoo hummed a 'yes', causing Haknyeon to turn around, "I'm Haknyeon, sophomore, nice to me- Sunny?"

The younger hasn't heard that name nor nickname in years, he looked up to see his old best friend/ fourth grade crush. Their falling out wasn't the typical, moves to different schools, and doesn't think about each other again. In fact, the two thought of the other every day, they always lived on different sides of town and had different schedules. One time Sunwoo had gone to Haknyeon's school when his classes ended, only to find that the older's ended half-an-hour before.

"Oh my god, it's you! I missed you so much, I can't believe we go to school together again." they hugged for a moment before they broke and the older sat at the desk in front of Sunwoo. "So, what have you been up to lately. Do you still play soccer?"

"uh, yeah actually, didn't think you would remember. I'm on the varsity team, I skipped JV. So what are you doing." he replied.

"Of course I would remember, you were my best friend, I still have all the photos of us on my wall. However, I've been dancing mostly, sometimes I throw in some singing and rapping as well." Haknyeon smiled the same smile from first grade. The youngest sat in shock, he thought that the other had replaced all of their photos. Personally, the favorite pictures of them were in his room, while the others were in the hallway.

For the rest of the hour left they spent talking, both realizing that they still loved each other. Suddenly, Haknyeon got a call from his mother, he answered it right away.

"JU HAKNYEON!" he yanked his phone away from his ear.

"hey mom" 

"Do you know what time it is? 4:30, why in the world aren't you home."

Hak looked at the clock on the wall, eyes widening in surprise, "I'm in detention, but I guess I didn't notice the time. I've been talking to Sunwoo," 

"Sunwoo? I haven't heard that name in a while, put me on the phone this instant." he passed the phone, "Hi sweetie how are you. I missed you very much I hope you know."

The younger chuckled, "Hey Mrs. Ju. I'm good, how are you"

"Oh same old same, well I hope you stop by for dinner sometime, but not today, maybe next week." she smiled, even over the phone, you could tell she loved Sunwoo.

"Well I have a game next Friday, maybe then"

"That'll be great! I whip something up and send Haknyeon to get some pear juice for you" after all these years she still knew what he loved.

"Okay, well ill let you go, I should probably head home now" He heard her hum and say a quick bye, see you, next week love'.

He handed the phone back to its owner, and they packed their stuff up together. Saying goodbye and exchanging phone numbers. 

It was the Friday of the game, over the week the two talked constantly, sometimes going out. It was clear Sunwoo's feelings were growing, however, today he had to put that aside, it was the last game of the seasons, it determines if the team could enter the local tournament. 

He just ate dinner with the Ju's and Mrs. Ju was taking them to the game. Of course, they had to come an hour early, but that didn't bother them, explaining that it was the only way to get good seats. The team warmed up and then the match started. 

It was nearing the end of the game, the teams were tied and Sunwoo had the ball, making his way down the field. He passed it to his teammates but it always ended back to him. He was right where he wanted to be, he aimed at the right angle and closed his eyes. Sunwoo felt his foot hit the ball and waited for a moment before the crowd erupted in cheers. He opened his eyes and saw that the ball went in, the score was 2-3 in his team's favor. His mates pulled him into a huge hug, suddenly though, he had the urge to break free, so he did. Everyone looked at Sunwoo in confusion as he walked (ran) to Haknyeon, Pulling him forward and interlocking their lips, placing his hands on the other's waist. The crowd's screams got quieter when in reality they got louder, he could only focus on the older. 

Haknyeon placed his arms around Sunwoo's shoulders and smiled into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet Yeet Skrtt Skrrttt. Love you, miss you, take care. Bye.


End file.
